A Journey of the Soul
by Shuken
Summary: The Uchiha searches his soul for answers in a roller-coaster adventure of self discovery. Character deaths. Romance might come into play later on in the story.


**Hello all! Shuken here, it's been awhile since I've done anything on here but I had this idea rolling in my head for awhile. I hope you enjoy it. I will be updating my other story soon hopefully.**

Shuken: Ahem! Gomen! I deeply appologize to those of you waiting for an update on my other story. OUCH!

Sasuke: Update the other one, baka.

Shuken: Well I'm having writers block on the other st-OW! Stop hitt-OW!

Sasuke: Hn.

Hinata: Shuken does n-not own N-Naruto.

Shuken: OW! Now what?!

Sasuke: I told you before not to make Hinata do that.

Hinata: I-I don't mind S-Sasuke-san.

Shuken: See sh-OW! Fine I won't make her do it anymore. Happy!?

Sasuke: Hn.

* * *

**A Journey of the Soul**

_by Shuken_

_**Chapter 1**:_**_ Dismal Day_  
**

The weather matched the mood of the entire congregation; bleak, dark, dreadful. Black spread across the field covering the greenery beneath the gathered people like a black sea. Lightning cracked above them as the rain poured down upon them drowning out the sound of sorrow that escaped from some. Others held their grief in only to be let out in private. They were there to mourn the death of two of their greatest citizens that had ever lived. They laid peacefully in two glass topped coffins trimmed in gold at the foot of a grand headstone that read Uzamaki. In the larger of the two coffins laid Naruto Uzamaki the would be Seventh Hokage and in the other smaller his wife Sakura Uzamaki, who was the head of the medical hospital. They had both sacrificed their lives for the village when the attack came. When their was no other option left they gave their lives in order to save everyone else.

Slowly people began paying their last respects. One by one each and every surviving villager gave their heart felt 'Thank you' to the two peacefully sleeping ninja's. As the last people settled back into their seats the final farewell began. Anbu members began gathering at each side of the coffins but before they reached their assigned places a giant lightning bolt struck the ground sending dirt and rock flying in all directions. Squeals from children, cries of surprise erupted from the crowd. When everyone settled down and the smoke began to clear a figure could be seen standing where the lightning had struck. Whispers spread through the crowd as people began to realize someone had interrupted their mourning. Cries of anger began to build but were soon silenced by the loud, cold, hollow bark that came form the shrouded figure.

"SILENCE!" it ordered and so the crowd was frightened into silent fuming.

The figure began to take a more distinguishable form as more smoke cleared. Shock ran through the entire crowd and even the Anbu members. No one dared move as they all recognized the man standing silently looking down at the two fallen ninja.

Sasuke Uchiha! It was the traitor of their village standing before them and no one dared move toward him. However one Anbu thought he was some hero for he shouted at the last Uchiha, the Avenger, the Traitor.

"TRAITOR!" he bellowed, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Sasuke merely titled his head toward the ninja; nothing. That was what was seen on his face; nothing. "I will not repeat myself again fool." With that he turned back to looking at his old friends bodies. The Anbu thought himself a greater warrior then the last Uchiha for he slowly began to draw his weapon. "If you value your life," Sasuke began coldly, "still your hand." He never took his eyes off his old teammates only sparing the foolish ninja a moments notice.

'Foolish,' the young Anbu thought.

"Yes," an elderly blond woman said, "You are a fool." The Anbu glared then realizing who said woman was bowed his head in shame. "Sasuke Uchiha?" she questioned he remained unmoving, "Finally decided to come back huh?" Sasuke finally turned his attention towards her but nothing crossed his face. It was a bit unnerving to the elderly woman because it reminded her of the dead. "Why have you come back now?"

He eyed her with an icy look and proceeded slowly walked towards her. he stopped just mere inches from and with an icy whisper he asked, "Who did this?" The crowd was silent as was the blond woman. "I do not like repeating myself," he continued, "Who killed Naruto and Sakura?"

The woman stood calmly before him, closed her eyes and sighed in relief as if something had been lifted. She then did something no one was prepared for, she leaned forward and placed her head on his chest. The crowd was breathless for a moment but Sasuke titled his head slightly and eyed the blond. She shook slightly and he heard he ragged breath and she shook slightly again. "They would be happy to see you here S-Sauke," she managed between sobs. The audience was stunned to see the previous ill-tempered Hokage sobbing.

"Hn," Sasuke replied softly and wrapped an arm around the aging Tsunade. The people gaped at the scene before them as the traitor of their village comforted their previous leader. "Where is the sixth?" he asked her coolly holding her out slightly. She looked at him intently before he allowed her to continue her grieving. He stood silently waiting for the Sixth to show himself and answer his questions.

"This is quite the sight to see Uchiha," came an amused voice, "have you grown a heart?"

"I advice you to mind your tongue Hokage-sama," Sasuke icily replied still allowing Tsunade to mourn. It was odd he did nothing about the woman but he felt he owed it to his two fallen friends, even if he never admitted it to anyone including himself that Naruto and Sakura were important to him. He glanced down once again and found she was calming herself down some. He looked at one Anbu and recognized the aura. Sasuke made eye contact with the Anbu and it seemed they shared a moment of understanding. The Anbu nodded once approached Tsunade and took her guiding her off.

"I still do not trust you Uchiha," the Anbu said as he escorted the previous Hokage away.

"You should not Hyuuga," Sasuke replied evenly. He turned to the white-haired man now standing before him. "I suppose you will not be giving me the information I desire?" he stated. The man shook his head slowly eying the younger man. "You always were a pain Kakashi-sensei."

"As were you," Kakashi replied, "But I believe you are no longer my student. No matter, follow me we have much to discuss." He then turned to the people standing silently watching them, "Please continue with the service. Remember Naruto and Sakura sacrificed themselves for all our sakes. Honor them by vowing to cherish each other for that is what they gave their lives protecting us. They died believing in the strength of our village and our hearts. Do not let their deaths dishearten you but rather hold your heads high and proud that two extraordinary people gave their lives for us. Thank them by being everything you want to be and never giving up for that is how they lived their lives, honor them by living as they did."

As Sasuke and Kakashi left the field they could both sense the enormous shift in mood of the people. The air began to fill with hope and courage and Kakashi smiled knowing his two pupils were smiling down on them. Sasuke walked along side his former sensei silently contemplating what Kakashi had said.


End file.
